Level 4-5
|Zombie = Summoned: |FR = |NR = A money bag (with 2 gold coins instead of 5, though) |before = Level 4-4 |after = Level 4-6 }} Speech Transcript Crazy Dave enters. Crazy Dave: Difficulty *There are three stages in this level, each slightly increasing with difficulty a bit. *These levels are only passed with chance, as the player does not know what lies behind most vases. *Players should use Squash and Hypno-shrooms to defeat tough Buckethead Zombies and Dancing Zombie respectively. Strategies Stage 1 *'Given plants' **Peashooter **Squash *Begin with breaking as many vases as you want, as this level is pretty easy. Do not worry too much with getting a difficult zombie yet. You will get more plants than zombies in this round. *Use the Peashooters you get and plant at least one on each row to fight off the zombies. *Use the Squash preferably to kill zombies that get too close to the left side of the lawn or to get rid of Buckethead Zombies that appear early on. Stage 2 *'Given plants' **Peashooter **Snow Pea **Squash *Break the green vases first. It is always guaranteed that they hold a plant. Then, break vases in that row since you already have defense. *Try to aim for one Snow Pea in each column and one Peashooter in each column. *One Football Zombie comes out in this round. Make sure you use a Squash to instant-kill it. *One Buckethead Zombie comes out here, but your Peashooter and Snow Pea should be able to easily kill it. Stage 3 *'Given plants' **Peashooter **Snow Pea **Hypno-shroom *Break the green vases first, like in every Vasebreaker level for three rows of defense. Then, break the others for plants. *Use Hypno-shrooms for the Buckethead Zombies or the Dancing Zombie, since the zombies here are the most powerful for this level and can help you greatly. *Plant at least one Snow Pea in each row to slow down zombies. *There is no Squash in this stage, so use your Hypno-shrooms wisely. Related achievements Gallery 4-5D 1.png|The first part of the dialogue at the start of phase 1 4-5D 2.png|Second part 4-5D 3.png|Third part 4-5D 4.png|The first part of the dialogue at the start of phase 2 4-5D 5.png|Second part 4-5D 6.png|Third part 4-5D 7.png|Fourth part 4-5D 8.png|Fifth part 4-5D 9.png|The first part of the dialogue at the start of phase 3 4-5D 10.png|Second part 4-5D 11.png|Third part 4-5.png|By 4-5 1.png|First phase by MyNameIsMyName 4-5 2.png|Second phase 4-5 3.png|Third phase 4-5 C.png|Completed by MyNameIsMyName Camwood777AdventureMode4-5a.png|First batch by Camwood777AdventureMode4-5b.png|Second batch by Camwood777AdventureMode4-5c.png|Third/final batch by Trivia *Unlike its Puzzle Mode counterpart, this level has Lawn Mowers. *This level, Level 1-1 (on first playthrough), Level 2-5, and Level 5-10 are the only Adventure Mode levels without the Flag Zombie. *Even though it is in the Fog stage, this level takes place in the Night area like its Puzzle Mode counterpart. *If the first two parts of the level are beaten without losing any Lawn Mowers, then the last part can be beaten by breaking open all the vases at once; the Lawn Mowers will take care of all zombies. *This is the first level to have normal and Buckethead Zombies, but no Conehead Zombies. *This is the only Puzzle Mode level played in Adventure Mode. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Adventure - Level 4-5 Gameplay Playthrough Plants vs. Zombies Adventure Got a Split Pea level 4-5 Fog (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.35|By Plants Vs. Zombies HD - Level 4-5 How would you rate Level 4-5's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies Vasebreaker Category:Plants vs. Zombies Vasebreaker levels Category:Levels with no flags